This invention relates to the art of magnetic indicator assemblies, and more particularly concerns a magnetic indicator assembly having an improved rotor structure and an improved magnetic core structure.
One difficulty experienced with prior magnetic indicators is interference with operation of the indicators by adjacent indicators due to leakage of magnetic flux from one indicator to the other. The rotors of the prior indicators generally rotate approximately 180.degree. in order to retract the indicator flag out of sight. This has been necessary because the permanent magnet customarily used in the rotor is parallel and close or actually in the plane of the rotor face. Without making the outer casing unacceptably large, the pole pieces protruding from the coil, could not be faced toward each other to reduce the spreading of magnetic flux when the coil is energized. Since the larger sizes of indicators require greater flux strength at the pole, this problem becomes severe as size increases. The present invention is directed at overcoming the above mentioned disadvantage of prior art magnetic indicators.